


Sometimes Too Late

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [5]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Surprise! - Freeform, Who's The Daddy?, brothers share a wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: After several months of a peaceful, if not normal, life, Nick and Matt get a surprise.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 7





	Sometimes Too Late

_(GIF owned by allelitewrestlings on Tumblr)_

Time slipped by in those first weeks and months after the wedding. We settled into a routine, made a hundred times easier by the fact that Nick and Matt had long ago bought houses right next to one another. There were days where we all slept in the same bed in one house or another, but they didn’t begrudge me times when I wanted to spend time with one or the other.

When they were home, I sometimes had to beg them to give me a break. I couldn’t deny that I enjoyed the fact that they wanted me, but sometimes the two of them were just too much. There was one thing about having—as far as we were concerned—two husbands. I was consistently, thoroughly, and happily fucked whenever I wanted.

~~~

I sat the last dish on the table, grinning at the full spread I’d put together. I expected them any time. Nerves spread through me as I waited. I turned my stacked wedding bands around my finger. There was the one Matt had given me on our wedding day and my engagement ring. And now, there was another band—one Nick had given me a week or so after that first night together.

My heart swelled every time I looked at them. It was a reminder that what we had was real. That they were willing to do this strange sort of life for me… for us. I loved them more each day, and I didn’t know how it was possible.

I heard the door click open. A wave of adrenaline pulsed through me, sweeping joy into my heart. Before I could stop myself, I dropped the towel I was holding and took off through Nick’s house. I couldn’t get to the door fast enough. Tears blurred my vision when I saw them dropping their bags by the door.

Nick saw me first. His blue eyes went bright, glittering with tears of his own. I ran toward him, throwing myself into his arms. He swept me off my feet and tucked his face against the side of my neck. I wrapped my legs around him and hugged him so hard I’m sure it hurt.

“I missed you,” I said, my voice breaking.

He cradled my head and pressed kisses to the side of my throat. “I missed you, too.”

I tilted my head back and cupped his face in my hands. My lips met his, and I felt like my heart was going to burst. He hugged me tight, grinning when he pulled away.

Over his shoulder, I saw Matt and the tears started all over again. Nick turned and, as if it was nothing, passed me to his brother. I wound myself around Matt and kissed him soundly. He grinned and squeezed me playfully.

“Did you miss me?” Matt asked, raising a brow. He tried to pout, but he was smiling too much to make it work.

I brushed my fingers over his face and beamed through my tears. “More than you know.”

“Good, because I was ready to leave the tour and come home.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but he stopped… sniffing. “Is that chicken lasagna?”

Nick took a deep breath and grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. “It is. And I smell apples and cinnamon too. Did you _bake_?”

I nodded. “I wanted you to have your favorites when you came home.”

Matt kissed my cheek and started toward the dining room, not bothering to put me down. Nick followed close by, reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear. “Look at our little housewife, Matt.”

“I know. How did we get so lucky?”

~~~

We sat in the living room after dinner, each of them stretched out on one end of the U-shaped sofa. My head was pillowed on Matt’s thigh, and I hummed contentedly as he stroked his fingers through my hair. Nick pulled my feet in his lap and rubbed them, digging his thumbs into the soles and wringing a happy little sigh out of me.

“Y/N?” he said, smiling softly as he ran his thumb along the arch of my foot.

“Mmm?”

“We’ve got a surprise for you.”

Matt leaned down and pressed a kiss against the side of my head. His fingers tucked my hair back behind my ear and stroked along my neck. “I hope it’s not a puppy.”

“Shit, Matt,” Nick said playfully. “I guess we’ve got to take the dog back.”

“Speaking of surprises,” I said, sitting up. I got off the couch and turned to sit on the coffee table. Reaching for their hands, I pulled them together so they were sitting side by side right in front of me.

They watched me, brown and blue eyes dark with worry. I laced our fingers together and leaned down to kiss their hands. I took a deep breath and glanced between them. Now that they were there in front of me, I didn’t know if I could say it. What if they were angry? What if this was the thing that pushed them apart… pushed _us_ apart?

Matt brushed his free hand against my cheek. “It’s okay. Just tell us.”

I licked my lips. “I’m pregnant.”

My eyes squeezed shut, almost as if I were bracing for a blow. Not that I ever expected them to lay an angry finger on me. Tears slipped down my cheeks, panic settling in my chest. I was afraid that they were going to be angry… with me or with each other.

“Seriously?” Matt said, drawing my attention back to them. It took a moment to focus on his face through the tears. Surprise and happiness had pushed the concern from his eyes. “Are you sure?”

I nodded. “I went to the doctor to be sure.”

Nick knelt in the floor in front of me, the smile on his face splitting from ear to ear. “We’re gonna be dads?”

“I don’t… I don’t know who…”

“We don’t care,” Matt said firmly. “We don’t care if it’s mine or Nick’s. It’s _ours_.”

Nick brushed my hair back, wiping the tears from my face. “Who knows, you might have two and then we each get one.” He grinned brightly, blushing across his cheekbones.

I laughed despite the uncertainty that still settled in my chest. “How can you guys be so calm about this?”

Matt moved to sit net to me on the coffee table, slipping his arm around my back. “Because we love you. And we decided to do this together, Y/N. The three of us. I don’t care if it’s my baby or Nick’s baby, and if we never know, that’s fine with me. If you want to know, that’s fine with me, too. We’ll figure it out as we go… together.”

Nick squeezed my fingers and nodded. “Legally, it’s Matt’s baby. Legally, you’re Matt’s wife. But here,” he thumped himself in his chest over his heart, “you’re my wife, too. It’s my baby, too. When we decided to do this, _we_ decided to do it. And as long as you want that to be true, then it’ll be true.”

I reached for him, hugging him as hard as I could. “I can’t lose either of you. I was so afraid… what if you changed your mind? What if one of you decided you didn’t want a baby?”

“Y/N, there’s nothing you could do that would make me change my mind about this. You and Matt are the most important people in my life.” Nick pressed his palm gently against my stomach, as if he could already feel the life growing inside. “And now this one. They’re a Jackson, and that’s all that matters, as far as I’m concerned.”

I took a deep breath, surprised at how happy those words made me. “Doctor appointments are going to be interesting…”


End file.
